WaffleBros
' ''SpicyWaffle'' is a Let's Play channel on '''YouTube created and hosted by a pair of Texan brother's named Corwin & Uko. Format SpicyWaffle publishes video's of various length. Episodes are usually a Let's Play ''content that consists of the two brothers playing a video game, featuring their commentary, experience with (and opinions of) the chosen game, as well as related and unrelated discussions, along with stories from their lives. Though occasionally their videos are vlog's (AKA ''WaffleLog's) or discussion pieces. The channel typically uploads Two Videos. Every. Day. '''Though that became one per day when '''Corwin had some health issues that prevented it (Gallbladder and throat problems). Though they do intend on returning to the two video schedule once Corwin's health is better. They are known for their loud''' personalities,'' ''crude humour'' and ''sheer '''enthusiasm while playing games such as Brutal Doom, Paint the Town Red, Broforce, Wolfenstein, Door Kickers: Action Squad, Shadow Warrior, Hotline Miami, Gang Beasts, Metal Slug, Postal, Gorn and Various VR games. They show a particular fondness for no nonsense old school first person shooters and modern games that have that old school feel (Such as Dusk, Ion Maiden and Doom 2016). They also love co-op games and local co-op games that allow them to play the same video game together on one system. Their standard intro is: "THIS IS SPICYWAFFLE I'M CORWIN" - "AND I'M UKO!!" Their standard outro is: "Okay, So we're gonna stop here. If you enjoyed this video please hit that sexy thumbs up button. SpicyWaffle signing out." Though their is some variation from time to time. About Corwin Corwin is a Screaming Lunatic, one half of the SpicyWaffle crew and is the younger of the two brothers. He controls the Steam Group and Co-runs the SpicyWaffle Youtube Channel and Twitter page. He is most often the one playing the games while Uko watches and commentates with him. Corwin used to be a professional CS:GO competitor. Corwin's name is taken from a character in the Chronicles of Amber series of books by Roger Zelazny. the name has been used as a screen name since childhood and was even used as his Counter Strike name. About Uko Uko is the other half of the SpicyWaffle crew and is the older of the two brothers. He does most the video editing and Co-runs the SpicyWaffle YouTube Channel and Twitter page. He plays some of the games and many of the VR games are played by Uko while the brother's commentate together. Uko takes his name from the Demon "Ukobach" whom invented fireworks and the art of frying foods. The Demon Ukobach is featured in the Dictionnaire Infernal book published in 1818. Originally used as Uko's screen name in games such as World of Warcraft. Though he can't remember where he first saw the name. Videos Origin of the Name When first deciding to do a YouTube channel after years of wanting to do one, they set about recording some videos, still uncertain what to call themselves. When decision time came they decided to take something they each like. Uko really loves spicy things and Corwin loves waffles. "Jam that shit together and you got some fucking SPICYWAFFLE!" They really liked it and knew if they didn't pick something then and there they would never do it. Quotes •"BLOOOOD DANCIN'! DANCIN' IN YOUR BLOOD!!!" •"BLOOOOD SLIDIN'! SLIDIN' IN YOUR BLOOD!!!" •"BLOOOOD ROLLIN'! ROLLIN' IN YOUR BLOOD!!!" •"I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about!" •"I need more murder for my Murdercock." •"NEH HEHE HEHE NEH HEHE HEHE." " MUR HUHUR HUHUR MUR HUHUR HUHUR." •"We are both credited on IMDb in one of the worst rated movies on the entirety of IMDb" •"I say that with all fucking confidence!" •"Taste the wrath!" •"Taste the fuckin' flame, WHOOOOH!" •"Taste the fuckin' love bitch!" •"Taste the fucking murder rainbow, all night looong!" •"Get inside my mouth, you dirty Pizza beyatch!" •"I agree with that!" •"Swigady swoody I'm comin' for that booty!" •"OOOOH!" •"Nooo ya fuckin' don't bro!" •"Like a beast champion warrior!" •"You stay far away from me bitch, You stay faaar the fuck away!" •"I've killed hashtag literally fucking everything!" •"You want some of that shit? you want some? well you've fuckin' got some!" •"Super-Murder" •"Explode for my COCK!" •"BOOM! Ya dead bitch, BOOOOOM!" •"I'm f**ckin' on to you bitches" •"I want the chainsaw, For my cock!" •"Feel the fuckin' love from my cock!" •"I need more blood for my cock!" •"I'm going the murder way! The TRUE way!" •"I'm ever so erect now!" •"Burn, Burn like the bitch you are!" •"BOUSH!" •"I'm gonna boush you all night long!" •"I need more boush for my fucking cock!" •"My ass is extremely powerful!" •"I have sex with their Imp sisters!" •"I'm gonna give them the shotgun glory" •"Murder, murder, murder, murdeeeer!" (Singing) •"I was filled with murder lust" •"OOOOOH, Victims, Victims!" •"Hell no, don't you survive my murder!" •"Time to give these guys the oooold murder business" •"Don't you come at me bitch, I will fuckin' end you, I will end you bitches!" •"It's Ultra-Satan" •"Steves Soul has impregnated that chainsaw" •"We are about exploderating shit and blood dancing and all that good stuff!" •"That's the blood that I know and love!" •"Exploderating motherfuckers!" (Singing) •"I don't condone demonic necrophillia" - "Well I do!" •"You're not Schrodinger's demon!" •"Spank that nasty bitch!" •"Its long, its strong and its down to get the shootin' on!" •"Robo-Vampires are a real threat yo!" •"Did you see me popping his dome? That's why they call me Dome Poppah McGee!" •"That sounded needlessly sexual!" •"OOOOOH I shot him up his fuckin' stink hole" •" Work the crotch! Work the crotch!" •"When you're right, You're right and right now, I'm fuckin' right!" •"Work them the fuck over" •"You can't fucking touch the fucking murder king!" •"YEEEEHAW!" •"Get the fuck back or I will rip your fuccking testicles off!" •"No, No, you will not bisect my booty!"